


Love, I Have Wounds Only You Can Mend

by my_dear_hunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Hurt Dean, M/M, Pessimistic Cas, This is Bad, and then Cas gets emo, they kiss it's cute I swear, this is my first time doing this I apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dear_hunter/pseuds/my_dear_hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves Cas. That he knows for sure.<br/>But Cas sees a different side of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, I Have Wounds Only You Can Mend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! This is my first time posting anything so I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> //Title is from Can't Pretend by Tom Odell//

He had be holed up for weeks wallowing in his own filth and self pity. Dean had lost a part of himself and Sam was beginning to think Dean just forgot more of what he was missing at the bottom of every bottle. 

Dean was just trying to forget. Forget the angel he left on the side of the road. Forget the blue eyed beast he had dropped his walls for.  
Cas. 

-

The desolate road carried the impala through the thick night air. Cas sat beside him fiddling with a button on his jacket. He had been off lately; a bit quieter, more thoughtful with what little he said. Well, at least this is what Dean had noticed. Sam hadn't noticed any changes in the way the angel acted. Maybe he was just like this around Dean...

The silence had given Dean space to think. He turned his head and studied him. The way cas's brow furrowed whenever he broke a loose string on his coat, the way his lips twitched into a small smile whenever Dean pointed out some sort of animal in the forest along the highway, the way his cheeks tinged pink whenever he caught Deans eye. 

Dean couldn't get enough. And even though the world and everything he lived for seemed to be crumbling around him he always found his mind settling on Cas.  
The angel had become his distraction.

"Hey Cas?" Cas turned his head and met Deans eyes with a small smile. 

"Yes, Dean?" He replied. 

"Thanks for sticking around... I mean, everything has gone to shit but you're one of the few constant things in my life and I- I dunno..." He paused for a moment and looked up from the steering wheel to look at Cas again, "I uh... I love you."

At those words Cas seemed to relax. His eyes softened and his shoulders lowered slightly. The angel ducked his head but it could barely hide the cheesy grin on his face.  
Without hesitation Dean pulled the car onto the side of the road. He turned himself to face Cas, once again studying the angel. The air in the Impala seemed to get thicker and thicker.  
Slowly Dean reached out, letting his fingers run down Cas's stubble covered jaw and turn his head to face him. 

"Dean I-" 

Dean didn't let him finish. He leaned in and pressed his lips gently to the angel's. They both pressed into the kiss before Cas abruptly pulled away. Dean was quick to make a whining noise.

"I'm sorry, Dean. This just isn't right."

"Cas what're you talking about?"

"You're just using me to distract you. To take your mind away from more pressing matters."  
"You know that's not true. Cas, you know it." Cas just shook his head and looked down at his lap. 

"Do you not trust a single word I say? I love you man, I really do. Does that sound like a distraction?"

"For a human, yes."

"Fine you know what? Fuck. Off." Dean reached across him and opened his car door. "You heard me." 

Cas looked up to him with pleading eyes but Dean was having none of it. He harshly turned his head to face the other direction, hiding his face. 

And that was it. 

Cas was gone.


End file.
